


"You keep me warm."

by RobinLeStrange



Series: Strike Fictober 2019 [21]
Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith, Strike (TV 2017)
Genre: Camping, Drunkenness, Fictober 2019, Land Rover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 15:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21181577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobinLeStrange/pseuds/RobinLeStrange
Summary: Robin and Strike have to camp in the Land Rover when they can't find a hotel, but cold weather and too much wine makes things a bit awkward.





	"You keep me warm."

Camping in the Land Rover hadn’t seemed like a bad idea when they’d discovered all the hotels were booked out for the Hay Festival. Now Strike wasn’t so sure. A long day’s driving and a glass too many of overly strong wine had rendered Robin more than a little inebriated, and it took some effort to steer her into the back of the vehicle.   
  
“Blanket,” Strike said firmly, as he tried to settle her down on the makeshift bed, before retiring to the reclining passenger seat himself.   
  
“Nooo,” she mumbled, pulling him closer by his coat, “_You_ keep me warm.”


End file.
